Let Fly Away
by Nono2b
Summary: Os, Futur. Castle a une idée étrange, celle qui leur permettra à tous d'avancer, le coeur moins lourd. Castle/Beckett/Esposito/Ryan/Lanie.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un court Os écrit il y a quelques temps déjà, il se situe dans le futur et ne contient aucun spoiler.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si je m'étais inspirée de la série _The Vampire Diaries_ et non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement de toute manière.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_Les adieux ressemblent à des oiseaux qui apprennent à voler._

Dominique SAMPIERO.

* * *

**Let fly away**

- J'ai une idée folle.

- J'ai peur.

Sourire ironique de sa part.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Non ?

Elle rit face à son air renfrogné.

- Oui, je te fais confiance.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Si c'est parce que je t'ai vexé…

- Non, Kate, aie simplement confiance.

S'ensuivit un long regard et des lèvres étirées en de beaux sourires.

- D'accord.

Il sauta de joie sur place.

- Ramène les briquets !

Puis il l'embrassa et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, la laissant sur le pas de la porte, amusée.

oOoOoOoOo

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fabriques, Bro ? s'entêtait Esposito.

Assis en tailleur sur l'herbe déjà trempée, ils attendaient avec impatience la retardataire pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu verras, répondit mystérieusement l'écrivain.

- Mais…

- Lâche l'affaire, Javi, lui pria Lanie en posant une main sur son bras.

Boudant, il laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans l'herbe puis les resserra afin d'arracher les quelques brins qu'il avait attrapé.

- Ne massacre pas la nature par impatience, Espo, c'est mal, fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna avec soulagement, soupirant.

- Je vous ai ramené des encas, fit Kate en jetant la boîte en carton sur le sol humide.

Alors qu'ils allaient se jeter dessus, Castle les rappela à l'ordre.

- Avant de se goinfrer, j'aimerai qu'on fasse ce pourquoi je vous ai invité.

- Ouais, le truc que tu nous caches depuis quelques jours.

- Une surprise, Javi, ça s'appelle une surprise.

Ce dernier grogna en attrapant un donuts fourré au chocolat, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La bouche pleine, il remercia vivement la jeune flic, laissant voler quelques miettes : ils étaient ses préférés.

Rick s'approcha d'un sac en plastique en y posant sa main à plat, sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est une tradition familiale. Je fais ça avec Alexis toutes les fins d'été. Parce qu'une nouvelle année commence tandis qu'une autre s'achève.

Il en sortit une lampe en papier sous les regards émerveillés de ses plus proches amis.

- Ça vient de Chine. Les laisser s'envoler nous permet de faire nos adieux à quelque chose…

Son regard tomba sur Kate.

- Ou à quelqu'un.

Il la vit défaillir une poignée de secondes.

- Mais on n'est pas chinois, fit remarquer Ryan.

Ce qui lui valu une claque sur le bras de la part de Lanie.

- Grandi un peu, tu veux, tu brises la magie.

- Je n'y crois pas en la magie.

- Moi si, fit Kate en se levant, un peu plus désormais.

Et Rick savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il lui sourit tendrement en lui donnant sa lampe et elle vint se poster à ses côtés, jouant nerveusement avec le papier épais.

Lanie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, sourire aux lèvres, suivit de Ryan qui voulu bien, pour cette fois, entrevoir la magie. Et enfin Esposito qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait faire une tradition chinoise alors qu'il était hispanique.

Chacun reçu un briquet entre leurs mains, leurs yeux se mirent à briller sous la flamme qu'ils éteignirent l'un après l'autre. Ce n'était pas encore leur tour.

Castle pria à Esposito de commencer qui, d'ailleurs, roula des yeux en soupirant. Il se sentit bien seul face au regard d'impatience de son meilleur ami.

- A ma virginité, lâcha-t-il.

Ryan, près de lui, éclata de rire, le mêlant au vent qui soulevait doucement leurs cheveux. Javier toussota légèrement, ravalant sa bêtise.

- Au Capitaine Roy Montgomery, un mentor et un grand homme.

Certain souffle se retrouvèrent suspendu.

- A mon père. A ceux partis trop tôt, notamment à ma petite Joy. A ceux qui partiront un jour.

Un silence.

- Et quand même à ma virginité.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et la flamme s'alluma.

Ce fut au tour de Ryan qui prit une grande inspiration.

- Au Capitaine Roy Montgomery. A ma princesse, Joy, qui n'a pu voir le jour que quelques secondes…

Alors que sa voix défaillait, son partenaire posa une main sur son épaule et la serra avec force.

- Et à ceux qui n'avaient jamais, jamais mérité de partir.

La lueur orangée brilla dans la nuit, éclairant un visage un peu triste aux lèvres encore tremblantes.

Lanie scruta un instant son ancien amour avec un sourire.

- Au Capitaine Montgomery. A ma grand-mère et à toutes ses histoires. A Joy… Et à mon premier amour.

Le cœur d'Esposito rata un battement. Haletant, il fixa le visage de la jeune femme baigné par la flamme de son briquet pour être sur que, oui, il s'agissait bien de lui.

Kate fit bouger sa lampe, laissant le bruit du papier s'élever dans la nuit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

- Au Capitaine Montgomery, le père de tous les flics du 12ème.

Elle sourit.

- A ma mère…

Alors que son cœur se noyait et que ses yeux brûlaient, son partenaire lui attrapa sa main libre et sa meilleure amie tira doucement sur son jean.

- Et à mon père. A la petite Joy. A tous ceux qui auraient dû rester pour nous conseiller sur le chemin à prendre. A tous ceux qui nous manquent, nous manqueront et marqueront nôtre vie.

Et la flamme s'éleva, plus haute que les autres, sous ses yeux encore baignés de larmes.

Rick prit la parole, sa main la retenant toujours. Tous comptaient sur lui pour dire tout haut ce qu'ils avaient tu.

- Au Capitaine Montgomery, un père, un mari aimant et un excellent mentor. A ma petite fille devenue très grande, trop pour mon petit cœur.

Ils laissèrent échapper un rire.

- Aux parents de Kate.

Ses doigts se resserrent autour des siens.

- Aux anciens nous, parce que chacun de nous à grandi, mûri et souffert.

Tous sourirent avec évidence, fixant leur lampe qui éclairait leurs traits tirés.

- A la fille de Kevin, aussi la nièce de Javier, Joy Katherine Lanie Ryan.

Un sanglot s'échappait déjà un peu plus loin de lui.

- Aux amours achevés.

Kate fixa son amie qui souriait doucement, les yeux clos.

- Et à ces vies envolées.

D'un même mouvement, ils lâchèrent leur lampe de papier. Et ce fut les mains liées, les yeux secs ou non, qu'ils regardèrent leur souffrance, leur regret s'élever jusqu'au ciel étoilé.

* * *

Les reviews sont mon seul salaire ;)


End file.
